Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 10
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Warning: This is a longer chapter than normal. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *FAMAS - primary *UMP 45 - secondary Chapter 10 (A) - Riggs Watch online The first part of Chapter 10 has the player walking out of the canister into the night, clear of hostiles and calm. Adams checks the area and Walker tells them to gear up and get moving. Lugo asks where they're headed now, and Walker rationalizes that Konrad needed a lookout before the storms hit, someplace he could see miles around from. A small scene shows what Walker is talking about-the tallest tower in Dubai, no longer ablaze. The player must move through the aftermath of the sandstorm, which has left the highway even more of a ruin than it was-the road is completely gone. As they do, Adams will ask what happened back there, referring to the Soldier or Civilian choice the player encountered. Walker questions what there is to talk about, seeing as they gained Konrad's attention. Adams states that he's never seen Walker like this before. Walker irritably says he's fine, and says that they can't walk away from what they've seen here, that they aren't leaving Dubai until the survivors can be safely evacuated, and that he just needs them to trust him on this. Adams says he trusts Walker, but just doesn't agree with him. A small fire with a dead body will come into view. Walker will say that it sounds like there's a firefight up ahead, while the player ascends a small set of steps into a gazebo. A radio signal will come in, frustratingly identifying himself as Riggs, and saying that he and his men have been ambushed by the 33rd and need assistance ASAP. Lugo will be shocked, saying that Gould told the 33rd about them, and that this firefight is Delta's fault. The player will come out onto a wall, where they must kill an enemy soldier. Adams will immediately tell Walker to grab a nearby RPG. The player must do so and then can begin firing missiles at the hostiles. Riggs will thank Delta for the support and ask them to keep the soldiers off of them. Once most of the soldiers are dead, Lugo will radio Riggs and he will inform Delta that that's all of them, and to get over to where he is. The squad makes their way down the wall and across the street into Riggs's ground, where a cutscene occurs. Walker will move forward and introduce himself, and CIA Grey Fox Agent Jeff Riggs will shoo him inside quickly. Adams will frustratingly say "You're welcome." and Riggs challenges it with "Excuse me?" Lugo comes back with "Maybe you didn't notice, but we just saved your ass." Riggs will gruffly say that Lugo has a mouth on him, and Walker will introduce him, saying he (Lugo) has a point. Riggs will asks, if so, where Gould is, and Delta shamefully admits that he didn't make it. Riggs, although he doesn't outwardly show any sorrow over Gould's death, sarcastically says "Guess you can't save everyone, huh?" and says that Delta owes him one. Adams, in a disgusted voice, says that this is typical company bullshit, and Riggs asks if he'd like to hear him out before shooting him (Riggs) down. As Riggs is walking Delta through the camp, Adams will ask if he has a plan beyond killing everyone he sees, and Riggs responds in the affirmative. Walker tells him to keep talking, and Riggs states that about 400 yards from here is the city's main water facility, and that they were on their way there when they were pinned down. He says that the plan is to get the water and cripple the entire 33rd. Lugo will ask if he really thinks water's the key, and Riggs will state that they are in the desert, of course water is the key. He then curses as one of his men alerts him, and he orders everyone to take cover as a bomb comes crashing through a window and explodes. The entire screen goes white, and Lugo will say he can't see, and Walker will tell him to just stay down. An enemy soldier's voice will say that he has visual, and when asked if it's Riggs, he responds that, no, it's Delta. A few soldiers will move in, and Riggs and Delta will take them down. Riggs, for all his calling for help, shows a sarcastic ease in killing the men. More soldiers will move in and Riggs will order open fire. He then orders Delta to get to a nearby restaurant while he gets his men out of here. Walker will agree, and Riggs will tell them to barricade the door so they can escape. As they move through the place, which is called Jale and is very fancy, not unlike the Sunken Hotel, Lugo will alert the others to enemy snipers. Riggs will tell them to keep them occupied, and that he's on his way. They move out onto a very nice plaza, where people would have sat down and eaten, and Walker will ask Riggs where the hell he is. He will snarkily reply that he is "up there, savin' your ass. You're welcome." When all the soldiers are dead, Riggs will radio in that they can meet him in the kitchen whenever they're ready. When they do, and He tells them to get in, Lugo says that they don't take orders from him, "Company Man." and Walker calms him down. He says that, as they know, CIA didn't start this war. Adams says that arming the locals probably didn't hurt. Riggs says that the people were ready to rise up, and that the CIA merely gave them the tools. Lugo, still irritated, says "Tools to get 'em killed." and Riggs says to just keep telling himself that. They head out of the kitchen, up a tunnel, and onto a high, roofed wall. Riggs then alerts them to more soldiers and another skirmish is started. They force their way through more halls, up more stairs, and into a dark office. From out the window is visible another place a short ways away called the Aquatic Colosseum, which Riggs formally introducing. He estimates that there are nearly 45,000 gallons of water inside. He then calls it the heart of Dubai. Walker says that if they cut out the heart, the beast will die, and Riggs will tell him he's catching on. He states that his men are running interference near the front gate, and will keep the 33rd occupied while they make their way in through the back. Lugo will question Riggs's using the locals as decoys, and Riggs will say that they understand the meaning of sacrifice. Riggs will then find a door locked, light will flood the office, and he will say that the 33rd has found them. He orders them to hold off the hostiles while he gets the door open. Adams will state his disbelief and irritation, and Walker will tell him to forget Riggs, as they have bigger problems. As soon as the soldiers are all dead, Lugo will alert Walker that he's picking up a hostile frequency. Walker will inquire, and Lugo will bring it up in answer. A man is asking for someone a Zulu to report in. Zulu will ask what's happening, and the first voice will answer that they have 4 targets on the upper level-Walker, Lugo, Adams, and Riggs. Zulu will order him to flash and clear, and light will again flood the office as Delta and friend prepare for an attack. As soldiers come in and the searchlight sweeps the area, it is wise to keep away from the light-it serves to target and blind Delta. Adams will comment that he hasn't seen these men before, and Riggs will inform him that the soldiers he is seeing are the Zulu squad, the 33rd final solution to any and all problems. He says it's best to keep their eyes open, as once Zulu is after enemies, they don't stop for anything. Once the Zulu are dead, Riggs will have the door open. They go through it and down a set of stairs, and Riggs says there is a parking garage at the bottom. Before they can reach it, a soldier is alerted to Riggs's presence just behind him, and Riggs grabs him by the neck and slams him into the glass behind him, cracking it and knocking him unconscious. As they walk down the stairwell, several small flares set along the way for light, Riggs will tell them to hold up, and that something isn't right. As they head into the parking garage, they are discovered, and another firefight is started. While they are clearing out the soldiers, Adams will ask where Riggs is, and Lugo will say he probably had a heart attack. This is successful in catching Riggs's attention, as he says they have no such luck. Here, they can take control of a turret, if they are successful in clearing it out early, or simply shoot the soldiers normally. Once they are all dead, they move out and make their way inside the Aquatic Colosseum. They move up the stairs, and as they do, Riggs will move out, planning on meeting them inside. Adams will say that he doesn't trust Riggs, and Walker will reply that he doesn't either, but that right now Riggs and his men are the only people not trying to kill them. At that, Konrad will radio in. He will advise Walker to think about who he's helping, and that without water, everyone in the city will die, Delta included. (Walker, Adams, and Lugo have apparently been living off of their own supplies up until this point.) He goes on to say that Riggs isn't looking for anyone, that he's here to bury the evidence, along with the bodies. They then hear people preparing for a fight against what would seem to be Riggs's men. Adams will say that they don't know Delta are here, and to "Ghost these fuckers." The player can then quietly shoot down the soldiers without alerting anyone, or order Adams and Lugo to do it. Once a few guards are dead, Delta heads up a platform, and the room is revealed to be quite large. Opposite them, something blue is shimmering, which is likely water. The player can find a couple of weapons here, too, before taking out more soldiers. It is possible to silence the upper floor, but whether it can be done on the lower levels is unknown. It seems a firefight will have to be started at the latest on the second from highest level, and there is plenty of room to move around, and much cover to be had. The player must kill through a huge number of soldiers, while making their way down to the ground. When they near ground level, the soldiers are beginning to realize they can't fight off Delta, and so they are heard planning to get the trucks of water somewhere else. Lugo alerts the others to this, and they kill off the rest of the enemies. Once they do, a cutscene plays. The screen fades in near a trucks front right wheel as it starts to move, and as the camera pans over to Delta and Riggs, Riggs will show mild surprise that they are still alive. He rewards Walker with a new M32 MGL gun for his efforts. He then steps up onto the truck, and tells them to step lively, because they will soon bring the city to its knees. He gets in the truck, slams the door, and says "See ya when I see ya." After he is just out of earshot, Adams asks if Walker wants him to shoot him, or if he'd rather do it himself. Walker, perhaps not entirely as a joke, says that if they get out of this alive, Riggs is all his, and then Adams and Lugo step up on the back of his truck. Konrad will radio in again, saying there will be a price for his actions, and that he hopes he's prepared to pay it. Walker then gets up onto the back of the next truck, and the screen fades to black. End of Chapter 10, Part 1 Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 10 - Part 1 - Riggs - HD Walkthrough Chapter 10 B - Stealing Water Watch online Chapter 10, part 2 picks up with Walker hanging off the side of the water truck, hearing shouts from the locals and alerts from Riggs and Lugo about enemy movement. The player must shoot any hostiles; luckily, the grenade launcher is reloaded almost instantly in this section. As more and more soldiers come in, Walker urges them to get out of here, but Konrad once again, radios in. He says it's too late, and that he feels he's been patient with Walker, but if he thinks Konrad will let his people die of thirst, he is sorely mistaken. Soon after, the player must hold off a number of enemies on a nearby building so the truck can force its way through; there are exploding barrels scattered around this structure, and priority should be given to the RPG gunners and the mounted gun. As the trucks start moving again, a Humvee crashes into Walker's tanker; this is scripted and cannot be prevented. As the trucks turn a corner, a AH-6J Little Bird comes in overhead; ignore it for now and focus on the two Humvees that appear one after the other on the road to the right. After both are taken out by the player, Walker will order Lugo to take out that Little Bird that is keeping them pinned down; the player can shoot it if they feel like it, but it will crash regardless. As the helicopter crashes into a nearby building and the trucks encounter a large roadblock, Konrad will announce that he told Walker there would be a price, and that this is it. At this point, Riggs will say darkly that the 33rd aren't getting this water back, no matter the cost. Lugo will then yell that Riggs is crashing the trucks. Walker is then thrown from the truck and the screen fades out. Note: While the first part of the chapter is longer than usual, the second part is only about three minutes long. This is NOT a time to let your guard down, as it is easy to be killed here. End of Chapter 10 Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 10 - Part 2 - Stealing Water - HD Walkthrough Trivia *For some strange reason, regardless of the choice in Chapter 7, even if the player chose to save Gould, Lugo will comment that the 33rd's attack on Riggs is "our fault" due to Gould apparently tipping off the 33rd about the attack. If level select is used, the game defaults to assuming the player saved the civilians. *Riggs' explanation implies that the CIA unit caused the war between the rebels and the 33rd by arming the rebels, rather than finding them already at war. *The vents that are "filled with sand" seem to be a very pared-down game mechanic; all they actually seem to do is drop dust on anyone below them, briefly stunning them. **These sand filled vents are not just found in this chapter. At the beginning of Chapter 4, it is possible to find these vents at the beginning of the chapter. There are also some at the beginning of Chapter 12. However, Adams will only address them in this chapter. *Never order the squad to attack the soldier in the distant guard booth in the underground car park. Due to poor pathing, they will always flank to the far right of the area, walk out in front of the Humvee's machine gun and the Heavy, and go down. *There are actually six tankers in the central hall of the swimming pool, along with at least two 4,800 gallon water tanks and the water in the pool itself. It is unclear why Riggs and his men only take three trucks, or what happens to the others. *Besides Chapter 4, Chapter 6, Chapter 11, Chapter 13 and Chapter 14, this is one of the few missions where Walker does not have his M4A1 if this chapter is selected from Select Chapter. Screenshots Colosseum Fight.jpg|Walker aiming around a corner in the Colosseum Garage Exit.jpg|The exit of the garage leading into the offices Jale Patio.jpg|A (sort-of) comfortable patio for eating outside, courtesy of Jale Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough